The field of the invention is bowden cable equipped window lifts and the present invention is particularly concerned with window lifts with two guide rails for use in motor vehicles.
The state of the art of automotive window lifts with two guide rails may be ascertained by reference to West German Published Application No. 3,243,123 the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In window lifts of the bowden cable type having two guide rails, the window pane to be moved is guided on both guide rails. The pane is held in attachments in turn sliding along the guide rails in suitable U-channels or the like. The bowden cable acts on the attachments, and is in turn displaced by means of a crank-provided cable drum, whereby the pane is raised or lowered.
The two guide rails are mounted separately in the motor vehicle door and ideally are lined up in perfect parallelism. However this is possible only very rarely on account of the manufacturing tolerances affecting both the screw tightening holes in the guide rails themselves and the corresponding holes in the vehicle door. Consequently these guide rails practically are not mutually parallel. Accordingly the pane guided in the rails may jam.